El Reino Justo
by Albert y Candy Ardlay
Summary: Minific que resume la historia de amor de dos almas gemelas.


Voy escribir algo pequeño en homenaje a Albert y Candy es más transcribir.  
Los personajes son de los creadores y está página es sin fines de lucro. 

Cuento:

Hace muchos años cuando las sociedades empezaban a cambiar y crecer y los hombres se regían aún por las leyes sempiternas del altísimo. Vivió un hombre de nombre William Albert Andrew era el patriarca de un clan antiquísimo. Estaba casado con una muchacha de una aldea vecina ojos verdes y grandes y un pelo rubio como el sol, rizos hermosos que le llegaban muy abajo de su espalda.

"Albert El Grande" lo llamaban todos, y no en vano, pues era muy alto; casi dos metros de estatura, era un imponente hombre de cabello Rubio y ojos azules chispeantes al sol; sonrisa dulce y mirada infantil. Amaba inmensamente a su esposa y gustaba peinar su larga cabellera por las noches. Mientras le decía dulces palabras de amor y contaba las épicas hazañas de sus antecesores. Ella lo miraba con admiración infinita y le sonreía dulcemente diciéndole:

─Albert eres el hombre más bueno y justo de este Reino y yo te amo. Siempre tendrás mi amor al lado tuyo─ eso bastaba para él besarla y sentirse el hombre más afortunado del universo.

Pasaron los años y él era cada día más justo y sabio. Otros reinos hicieron alianza con él y comenzó a traer productos como oro, plata, bronce, maderas preciosas, especias de tierras lejanas. Su reino producía los mejores vinos y la gente vivía en paz y traían sus tributos a tiempo y con mucho amor compartían todo entre todos y las mujeres giraban la rueca, los hombres afilaban sus cuchillos de caza; de las casas era delicioso el aroma del pan recién salido del horno y ver aquellos frutos enormes que les regalaban aquellas tierras tan prodigiosas.

Pero el Patriarca se cansó de que lo halagaran constantemente, se cansó de las reinas de la primavera, se cansó que todos le dieran la razón y de no encontrar rival para perder en el ajedrez. 

Como no lo dejaron renunciar lo mato la soledad del poder. Pero antes dejó estas palabras, leyes hermosas de un hombre bueno y sabio que amaba las bellezas de la vida: 

_Ordenó que en este Reino nada valga como la vida. Entonces __**la verdad**__ será lo que buscaremos tomados de las manos. _

_Ordenó que cualquier día de la semana tenga __**la luminosa**__ categoría del domingo._

_Ordenó que haya flores en todas las ventanas que __**permanecerán abiertas**__, para que llegue el verde canto de la primavera._

_Ordenó que __**el hombre confíe**__ en el hombre como el día confía en la noche, como la noche confía en la lluvia y la lluvia en el viento._

_Ordenó que los hombres __**se liberen**__ de las mentiras y de la coraza del silencio, para que puedan sentarse con sus hermanos y conversar la belleza y la justicia._

_Ordenó que recuerden al profeta Isaías... El lobo y el cordero pastaran juntos y la comida de ambos tendrá __**el mismo gusto**__ a Aurora._

_Ordenó que todo el pan tenga el sabor de __**la ternura**__._

_Ordenó que __**la alegría**__ sea la única bandera de este Reino y el amor su única arma._

Desde este momento el dinero tendrá **fecha de vencimiento**, para que nadie pueda acumularlo  
para tener poder sobre sus hermanos.

Esa noche antes de dejar el mundo, buscó a su mujer. Hicieron el amor despacio y le decía:

─Mi dulce Candy, pequeña, si faltará nunca dejes de sonreír recuerda mi amor que eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras y que no ha habido un sólo día desde que te vi en una colina, que no te amara, a ti y a mis hijos gracias al Señor que nos dio la dicha de conocerte y darte mi amor entero a ti.

Ella lo abrazó fuerte y entre lágrimas le dijo:

─Mi Príncipe de la colina, ahora eres mi Rey y mi amor. Sé que he sido muy feliz a tu lado si faltara un día tu querida presencia en el Reino; seguiré gobernando como la has hecho tú. Enseñaré a mis hijos tus pasos y que nunca se aparten de su vida las leyes del libro Sagrado, que es donde hay vida. Y ayudando al indefenso, al huérfano, a la viuda dando pan y cobijo al que no tiene.

Albert la besaba y le decía:

─Elegí muy bien a mi Reina ─La sentó en la cama y le puso su corona, alagándola─: Luce muy bien en Ud. su Majestad ─hizo una reverencia y beso sus manos─ soy su súbdita más fiel señora mía. Entre risas y alegría les ganó el sueño. Pero, el rey no despertó más.

El Reino se reunió, de todas partes llegaron y lloraron por muchos días la muerte del hombre más bueno y justo que los gobernó.

Llegaron sus aliados a darle pésame a su viuda y le dijeron como fuimos leales a "Albert el Grande" lo seremos contigo, Su Majestad Candy.

Ella gobernó como Él por muchos años. Cuando llegó el momento de su partida le dijo a su hijo mayor William:

─Llévame a la colina donde vi a tu padre por primera vez.

Este la llevo. Ella ya estaba muy débil y su vista no era muy buena debido a su vejez, se acercó a un gran árbol que llamaba padre cuando niña y miro al cielo y dijo:

─Señor poderoso mi partida es próxima. Te pido por mi reino, mi pueblo y el de los demás que vivan en armonía y compartan entre todos lo que tú nos das, que nos aceptemos y perdonemos unos a otros como tú lo haces, que la sabiduría y la piedad sean siempre la bandera de este Reino. 

Murió y fue sepultada junto a su Rey William Albert Andrew.

**Fin. **

...Espero les guste y perdón por los errores no soy escritora, ni siquiera aspirante sólo que es bueno inspirarse a hacer lo bueno. Chicas de verdad perdón no me vallan a crucificar si...esto no es lo normal de los Rubios pero yo no soy profesional en esta materia Besos y mucha ternura.

_**Firma: Yenny Morale**_


End file.
